This invention relates to new and useful improvements in yardage measurement attachments for golf carts, it being understood that the term "yardage" includes measurements in meters or the like as well as yards.
Such attachments are used so that a player can preset the counter to zero at the beginning of a golf hole and thereby can calculate the approximate yardage left at any particular position on the golf hole thus assisting him in the selection of the golf club required.
Such devices are usually factory installed due to the fact that certain dismantling has to be undertaken. Alternatively, attachments are provided which operate by a small wheel frictionally engaging the tire of one of the golf cart wheels and this wheel connects through a flexible cable to a counter. However such devices slip badly particularly when used on wet ground so that they are not entirely satisfactory.